


Be my baby

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was strange at first, seeing Harry wearing an adult nappy rather than his usual attire of skinny jeans. The idea of it should have put Louis off their arrangement, but instead it made him have a small clump of butterflies in the centre of his stomach, a flutter of unusual excitement only spurring him on to become more into the new kink. The more Harry wore the nappies, the cuter Louis decided he looked in them.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my baby

If anybody ever had an insight to what went on behind the closed door of their house, Louis would be sure it wouldn’t be understood. It bothered him at first; he couldn’t help but wonder what people would think if they knew. Would they brand them both as weird? Would they choose to not associate with them because of it?

Those questions eventually left Louis’ mind the more it happened. He decided he didn’t care, mostly because they wouldn’t find out, but more than that he liked what he and Harry did. He knew that Harry enjoyed it, and that was enough to assure him and ease his mind.

It was never meant to carry on for so long. Louis could remember the past conversation they’d had, on a morning of their first week off in so long. It seemed that their deepest of thoughts would always be shared in the early hours of the day, when they were both fresh from a night of sleep with their bodies entwined underneath the warmth of a duvet.

Harry had found the confidence to share the loudest thought on his mind after having Louis’ fingers softly playing with his hair, along with the occasional kiss pressed to his forehead. It was never too hard for him to be open and honest with Louis, he knew he wouldn’t ever be judged, only advised and supported.

The first thought that entered Louis’ mind after hearing Harry’s confession, spoken in a small voice, was how serious they would be with acting out the scene in Harry’s head. He felt sure that he wanted to try the new kink, for Harry’s sake more than anything, but he just needed the encouragement and understanding of how to approach the situation.

"Is that something you’d want us to try?" Louis had curiously, and tentatively, asked, after hearing Harry’s confession of liking the idea of being treated like a baby.

Harry had slowly nodded his head after a couple of seconds of thought. He buried his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, “It’s the idea of being looked after.” He had explained. “I like the thought of you caring for me, as if I was your baby.”

Louis had let it process in his mind while he continued to twirl strands of Harry’s hair around his fingers. He smiled to himself after pressing another soft kiss to the centre of Harry’s forehead. “You are my baby.” He had whispered, as if giving confirmation.

They had spoken about rules and boundaries before anything had happened. Harry made it clear of the things he liked most about the kink; the idea of referring to Louis as Daddy made his stomach tingle. They only did the things that they both felt comfortable with, neither of them wanting to push too far with it.

After the first experience of Harry being Louis’ baby, it was silently agreed that it definitely wouldn’t be the last time they did something like that. It was comforting for them both, and it made their relationship stronger just from the closeness they had created.

Louis knew it wasn’t what most couples did, nor was it something that would be considered normal in a relationship, but he loved Harry and making him happy was something he could never stop doing. He loved seeing the wide smile on Harry’s face after Louis would feed him his bottle of milk, or hearing a soft giggle whenever he called Harry his baby.

It was nice, Louis thought, as he used a food masher on the boiled potatoes in the light blue bowl in front of him, being able to care for Harry whenever he could. It had more meaning for those times when Harry had read through hurtful comments on twitter, or when he’d had to face a big mob of fans just to get to his car. Louis was there to give comfort and make things better, and that’s why he liked it so much.

"Daddy!"

Louis instantly escaped from his thoughts and lifted his head to glance over at the doorway of the kitchen. “I’ll be there soon, kitten.” He called in return, dropping his eyes back to the bowl of mashed up potato.

"Hurry up and sit with me!"

Louis lightly chuckled to himself, his lips curved into a soft smile at the innocent plead to Harry’s voice. He could hear the sound of child-like singing mixing with whatever programme was playing on the TV, causing him to smile more with fondness.

Dropping the masher into the sink, Louis picked up the bowl and a small silicone spoon. He placed the spoon into the bowl then reached out for a bib from the basket on the worktop, folded neatly with different coloured baby vests and sleep suits.

Louis walked through to the living room to see Harry knelt up on the sofa, leaning against the backrest with his head facing the doorway and a lost look on his face. He smiled wide with excitement as soon as he saw Louis walking towards the sofa, his eyes shining and his hand clutched to his favourite teddy bear.

"Is my little princess hungry?" Louis asked, watching Harry move on the sofa to sit properly with his back against the rest. He smiled before sitting next to him, his eyes trailing over Harry’s body, covered by a light blue jumper, much too small for him, and a white nappy.

"Very hungry, Daddy." Harry answered, keeping his voice sweet and child-like. His wide eyes watched Louis in amusement, his teddy bear held close to his chest.

"I’ll expect an empty bowl then, won’t I?" Louis cheerfully asked, warmly smiling as Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. He placed the bowl on his lap as he fumbled with the bib, reaching out to fix it around Harry’s neck to cover his chest. "Here we go, pumpkin."

Scooping up some of the mashed potato, Louis lifted the spoon towards Harry’s opened mouth, ready for him to take the food. He smiled as he watched Harry happily eat the potato while his eyes glanced over at the TV screen, continuing to watch a cartoon that Louis had put on for him.

Louis waited until Harry swallowed what was in his mouth before he scooped up more from the bowl, noticing how Harry’s eyes hadn’t moved from the TV. He smiled again then lifted the spoon in the air. “Looks like the airport has closed.” He playfully quipped, getting Harry’s attention. “That means the aeroplane can’t fly in!”

With Harry’s eyes now on him, Louis turned the spoon around then made it slowly travel down to the bowl, hovering above the rim. He gave a small chuckle as Harry instantly opened his mouth again, his eyes locked on Louis now.

"Now that’s better." Louis softly spoke, lifting the spoon back up. He moved it from side to side whilst making a whirring sound to imitate the ‘aeroplane’, moving it closer to Harry’s mouth.

The sound of Harry’s giggle filled the room once the contents of the spoon had filled his mouth. This time he kept his eyes on Louis as more of the potato was fed to him, each time with a different sound made by Louis, making Harry giggle repeatedly.

"Almost finished, baby." Louis announced, dropping his eyes to the bowl as he scooped up the last bit of potato. "Open wide for me." He instructed, holding the spoon close to Harry’s lips.

Harry gratefully took the remainder of the food and happily swallowed it. He smiled wide at the proud look on Louis’ face, making him swing his legs with excitement. His hand lifted his teddy bear closer to him to give it a hug, tilting his head to rest his cheek on the soft toy.

"You did really well, baby!" Louis praised, placing the spoon in the bowl before leaning forward to put the bowl on the coffee table. "How about a drink now?" He asked, hovering his hand closer to the bottle of milk on the table. "Do you want your milk, kitten?"

Harry quickly nodded his head, lifting it up from the teddy bear. “Yes please, Daddy.” He answered, watching as Louis picked up the baby bottle from the table.

Sitting back against the sofa, Louis lifted up his arm to let Harry sit across him, with his bum in Louis’ lap and his back to the armrest. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s back for support while he held the bottle up, allowing Harry to take the teat into his mouth.

Settling further into Louis’ lap, Harry hugged his teddy bear tightly as he sucked the milk into his mouth. He let out occasional whimpers, soft and tiny noises of appreciation, as he drank the milk, having little drops of it fill his tongue at a time.

Louis gazed at Harry with a smile on his face. It was moments like these that he loved the most; seeing Harry look so innocent and content. He loved the feeling of being able to care for him, especially in the most special and precious way.

"My beautiful baby." Louis gently cooed, with his smile still in place. He carefully leaned down to kiss the top of Harry’s head, leaving his lips to linger for a few seconds against his skin.

Popping his mouth away from the teat, Harry swallowed the milk on his tongue then happily licked his lips. His eyes stared up at Louis, both gazed with a bright sparkle. He gave another smile then opened his mouth again, grateful of the help from Louis to put the teat back between his lips.

Louis smiled wide, feeling his heart soar at the trust and love that was clear on Harry’s face. His free hand slowly caressed Harry’s side from where his arm was wrapped around his back, keeping him close to Louis’ front.

His eyes travelled down Harry’s body where he saw the tight grip he had on his teddy bear, the one Louis had bought for him from a gift shop in America during their tour. He knew Harry would love the teddy bear, he had squealed with excitement as soon as Louis had presented it to him, after telling him Daddy had bought him a present.

Louis’ eyes moved further down until they stopped at Harry’s crotch. It was strange at first, seeing Harry wearing an adult nappy rather than his usual attire of skinny jeans. The idea of it should have put Louis off their arrangement, but instead it made him have a small clump of butterflies in the centre of his stomach, a flutter of unusual excitement only spurring him on to become more into the new kink.

The more Harry wore the nappies, the cuter Louis decided he looked in them. They had ordered them, along with other props and supplies, from an online shop after agreeing it was safer than being seen in public buying the special clothes. Using actual props made everything seem more believable, and made it more exciting for them both.

Blinking his vision back into focus, Louis smiled at the design of the small cartoon character on the front of the nappy. He liked the softness of the material, and how they felt under his touch whenever he changed them. It was almost like a gentle caress to his skin, a loving reminder of the reasons why they kept up the act.

Louis slowly glanced back up at Harry’s face, seeing his eyes were still focused on him. He smiled wide, tilting the bottle further up to allow more of the milk to drip out of the teat. His other hand continued to slowly rub circles into Harry’s side, serving as comfort and acknowledgment of Louis being there.

Harry gave a final whimper then pulled his mouth away again. He swallowed and licked his lips like before, tasting the milk all around the inside of his mouth. He clutched his teddy bear closer to his chest, letting the softness tickle against his chin.

"Have you had enough, baby?" Louis asked, holding the bottle upright to show how only half of the milk had been drunk.

Harry nodded his head, “Yes, thank you, Daddy.” He answered, cuddling closer in to Louis’ chest.

Smiling at the sweet tone of Harry’s voice, Louis unfastened the bib around his neck then carefully reached out to place the bottle, and the bib, back on the table, his arm holding Harry’s body to keep him from falling. He sat back against the sofa again and gently lifted his arm to push Harry to sit up, his hand instantly moving in circles on his back.

Louis’ hand lightly tapped the same spot on Harry’s back, enough for him to let out a small belch. He smiled with pride as Harry moved back to snuggle in his lap, his head resting on Louis’ chest and his hands still gripped to his teddy bear.

"My good little boy." Louis softly praised, wrapping both of his arms around Harry’s body to hold him close. He smiled to himself as his eyes trailed over to the TV, not really paying attention to the cartoon programme, but instead to the small, soft noises Harry made into his neck.

"I love you, Daddy."

Louis’ smile only grew at the gentle tone of Harry’s voice, the sound making his stomach flutter with adoration. “Daddy loves you, too.” He answered, keeping his gaze on the TV while his hand lifted to slowly rub up and down on Harry’s back. “You’re my baby boy.”

A comfortable silence fell upon them as Louis kept his eyes on the TV, watching the cartoon play out. He felt his stomach flutter again when he felt Harry nuzzling into his neck, still letting out tiny mumbles of contentment. His hand slowly moved up from Harry’s back to sit at the back of his neck, where his fingertips brushed against the skin.

Harry giggled into Louis’ neck, helplessly trying to move away from the sudden light touch of Louis’ fingers on his skin. “That tickles, Daddy!” He made known, still giggling against Louis’ neck.

Louis moved his eyes from the TV to glance back to Harry with a playful smile on his face. “Oh, it does?” He teasingly asked, his smile widening at the sound of Harry’s high-pitched laughter. “I’d better do it again, then.”

Repeating the same action over and over, Louis softly brushed his fingers across the back of Harry’s neck. His smile remained in place at the sound of Harry’s giggles, and the wriggling of his body in an attempt to move away.

"Daddy, stop!" Harry cried, uncontrollably giggling through his plead.

"Not gonna stop." Louis told, using his other hand to tickle underneath Harry’s arm. He couldn’t help but grin as Harry wriggled against him even more, his body now lifted up with his legs either side of Louis’.

In a bid to fight back, Harry unwillingly dropped his teddy bear on the sofa, leaving it to lay on the seat next to him as his hands roamed Louis’ chest. He giggled loudly, feeling a shiver run throughout his body at the tickling sensation from having Louis’ fingers still lightly prodding under his arms.

"My turn to tickle you, Daddy!" Harry announced with an excitement to his voice. He grinned with pride as Louis moved his hands away, letting Harry take over. His own hands tickled each of Louis’ sides, instantly earning a surprised yelp of laughter.

"You little monkey!" Louis teased, trying to control his laughter as he made to take hold of Harry’s hands. His smile slowly faded when Harry moved forward and tilted his head, brushing his lips against Louis’ neck.

"I know where Daddy’s tickle spot is." Harry whispered, sounding proud but still so innocent. He smiled at the sound of Louis’ quiet gasp, the result of having Harry’s warm breath tickling against the skin of his neck.

Goosebumps formed along Louis’ arms as Harry kept his lips against his neck, purposely giggling for more of his breath to tickle Louis’ skin. He felt his stomach suddenly tingle when Harry wriggled in his lap, in an act of excitement, his clothed bum grinding against Louis’ crotch.

"Am I good at tickling you, Daddy?" Harry joyfully asked, his hands scrambling at Louis’ chest, making Louis burst into laughter at the tickling sensation. He gave a knowing smile after purposely wriggling again, guessing the effect it would have on Louis.

Louis swallowed and nodded his head, seeing the glint in Harry’s eyes. “You’re very good, baby.” He praised, lifting his hands to grab Harry’s to stop him in his tracks. His gaze locked with Harry’s as he felt his cock twitch and grow hard in his sweatpants. “But I’m better.” He added, grinning playfully before returning to tickle under Harry’s arms.

Trying to move away from Louis again, Harry uncontrollably brushed his bum against his crotch over and over, allowing him to feel the hard bulge at the front of Louis’ sweats. He squealed with excitement and threw his head back, laughing loud as Louis’ fingers lightly prodded his body.

"Daddy, stop!" Harry suddenly shrieked, his laughter subsiding. His hands placed to Louis’ chest and his eyes became wide with fear, his cheeks flushing a deep red colour.

"What’s wrong, kitten?" Louis asked with concern, dropping his hands to move them to wrap around Harry’s back. "Did I hurt you?"

Harry blushed even more and shook his head. He lowered his gaze and snuffled hard, making his eyes fill with tears. His fingers circled against Louis’ t-shirt, a distraction from looking up into his eyes. “I had an accident.” He whispered, keeping his gaze lowered to Louis’ chest.

"Oh, baby." Louis softly cooed, feeling his heart soar at the shyness of Harry’s voice. His hands gently rubbed up and down on Harry’s back while he moved closer to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "How about we go upstairs and get you changed?"

Harry slowly lifted his head and nodded, having some of the redness in his cheeks fade away. He innocently bit his lip and stood up when Louis lightly patted his thigh, signalling for him to move from his lap.

"Come on then, my little monkey." Louis gently urged, holding his hand out for Harry once he was stood up from the sofa. He smiled when Harry quickly retrieved his teddy bear from the sofa then took his hand, allowing him to lead them both out of the room.

Louis turned to look back at Harry as they walked closer to the staircase. He smiled at the innocent expression on Harry’s face, so pure and child-like. His gaze dropped to their hands, showing a difference to how their fingers usually entwine, rather than only holding on to the inside of Harry’s palm.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Louis directed them both into their shared bedroom, his free hand pushing the door open. He turned to smile at Harry before turning him around, guiding him closer to the bed.

"Lay down there for me, sweetheart." Louis instructed, letting Harry move himself but kept his hands on his hips to steady him. He pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s nose once he was settled on his back, peering up at Louis with a curve to his lips.

Moving to the opposite side of the room, Louis opened the doors of the tall wardrobe on the back wall. He bent forward and picked up the strap of a big shoulder bag that was at the back of the wardrobe with items of clothing shielding it out of view.

He closed the doors again then turned back to the bed. He knelt up on the mattress and set the bag next to him, his hand working to unfasten the zip to open it up. His eyes glanced down at Harry when he heard a soft humming leave his lips, the sight of him absentmindedly swinging his teddy bear back and forth made Louis smile fondly.

"Let’s get this messy nappy off." Louis spoke, moving closer to be between Harry’s legs. He smiled down at him once he had his attention, stopping the humming now that his eyes remained on Louis.

Reaching his hands out towards Harry’s crotch, Louis pulled at the sticky tabs to unfasten the sides of the nappy. He moved the front half away from Harry’s crotch then carefully lifted up each of his legs to allow him to grasp the back half, easing the nappy out from under Harry’s body.

Hearing a soft giggle, Louis looked up and smiled as Harry cheerily grinned at him, still laughing. His fingers worked to fold over and refasten the nappy, making sure it was secure before he took a plastic bag out of a container in the shoulder bag to place the nappy inside.

"You love being free, don’t you, baby?" Louis noted, tying the plastic bag while he glanced back up at Harry to see him nod and joyfully wriggle from side to side on the bed.

Placing the filled bag on the bed, Louis fished his hand into the shoulder bag to pull out a carton of baby wipes. He opened the container and pulled out a single wipe, the scent of lemon filling the room.

"Gonna get you all clean, pumpkin." Louis told, gently wiping all around Harry’s crotch. He was slow with his movements, rubbing the wipe along Harry’s pubic bone before gliding it across his cock.

Harry ignored the tingling in his stomach as he played with his teddy bear, his hands tugging on the soft ears of the toy. He happily swung his legs and hummed again, enjoying the feeling of having Louis wipe all around his crotch.

It was usual for Harry to become aroused whenever Louis changed his nappy. He would feel his cock twitch as soon as the confinements of the soft material had been lifted away, allowing him to be exposed and free. It felt good for him to have Louis cleaning and caring for him in such a delicate way; it made his stomach fill with tingles and he couldn’t help but grow hard.

"That’s better." Louis announced, after giving a final wipe to Harry’s length. "All clean, baby." He added, not stopping his own erection from becoming bigger from the sight of Harry’s cock getting thicker from arousal.

"Daddy’s so good to me!" Harry joyfully stated, grinning wildly at Louis with his hands gripping his teddy bear.

Louis smiled down at Harry with a warm fluttering feeling inside of his stomach. His eyes stared at Harry’s body, only covered in the light blue jumper, his heart soaring with love and adoration.

"My beautiful baby boy." Louis softly spoke, his eyes roaming over Harry’s sprawled out form. He smiled again when his gaze met with Harry’s, making him giggle at Louis’ compliment.

Leaning closer to Harry, Louis let his hands slowly move up both of his stretched out legs. He could hear the sound of Harry softly humming to himself, still playing with his teddy bear with his attention back to the stuffed toy.

Louis couldn’t help but gulp once his eyes dropped down to see Harry’s cock, now much harder and thicker against his stomach. He felt his own twitch in his sweatpants, the view enough to make him want to dip his head and take Harry into his mouth as far as he could manage.

It was difficult for Louis to maintain their act of innocence at times when his arousal would build to a high level inside of him. He had to stop himself from taking Harry, as he easily would when they were in a hotel room or on the tour bus, in these moments his urges had to be controlled and ignored.

On the occasions that they would get too much for Louis, he would tentatively run his hands down Harry’s body or leave kisses close to his crotch, hinting of his arousal. He would become desperate for any kind of contact, anything that Harry let him have.

Louis kept his gaze on Harry’s body as his hands slowly moved to the bottom of his stomach, his fingers half escaping beneath the material of Harry’s jumper. He let the tips of his fingers gently roam Harry’s body, feeling his soft skin under his touch. His hands moved lower again, edging closer to Harry’s crotch with his thumbs either side of his hard length.

Feeling his stomach tingle from Louis’ gentle touch, Harry giggled softly and innocently hid his face in the top of his teddy bear. He waited a couple of seconds, still feeling Louis’ hands slowly moving on his body, before he lifted his head enough to steal a quick glance. He bit his lip and felt more tingles filling his stomach after his eyes met with Louis’, making him clearly see how aroused Louis had become.

"Daddy?" Harry softly called, keeping the innocent tone to his voice even though Louis’ thumbs repeatedly closed in around his cock whenever his hands moved up and down on his crotch.

"Yes, baby?" Louis asked, his eyes still on Harry.

Harry hid his face again but kept one eye on Louis, his smile beaming through his lips. “Kiss me?” He requested, noticing how Louis’ hands stopped moving on his body.

Feeling his stomach flip with excitement, Louis nodded his head. “Anything for my princess.” He answered, carefully lifting himself up to hover over Harry’s body, pressing his hands flat to the mattress to support him up.

Louis waited for Harry to lift his head up again before he lowered and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, letting their lips brush together for a couple of seconds. He pulled away, purposely keeping his crotch from pressing against Harry’s. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he felt the hardness of Harry’s cock tightly forced together with his own.

"A longer one, Daddy!" Harry beamed, with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Louis quickly swallowed then dipped his head like before, desperately trying to ignore the urge to fully lower his body to grind both of their crotches together. Instead, he pressed his lips back to Harry’s but this time made the kiss longer.

While their lips slowly brushed together, Harry moved a hand from his teddy bear to then wrap his arm around Louis’ back to keep him in place. He felt his cock twitch when Louis accidentally lowered before instantly lifting up again, as if not intending to press his crotch against Harry’s.

Slowly moving his hand up to the back of Louis’ neck, Harry let out a small moan into the kiss at the same time that he bucked his hips up. His fingers clung to Louis’ hair as the kiss broke, his eyes staring up at the desperate look on Louis’ face. He gave a small, knowing smile, understanding just how turned on Louis appeared to be.

"I need to finish getting you changed, baby." Louis reluctantly urged, feeling his cock throbbing beneath the material of his sweatpants. He could tell that Harry knew how aroused he had become, and how much he was trying to ignore the urge he felt inside of his stomach, the craving for pleasure that increasingly built up in him.

Harry disappointedly groaned and quickly shook his head, giving Louis a small pout. “But I want to play!” He whined, moving his hand from Louis’ hair to drop down his back.

Dipping his hand beneath the back of Louis’ sweats, Harry playfully bit his lip while his fingers pushed the material down as far as he could reach. He let out a soft giggle as his hand snaked under Louis’ front to push them further down, allowing his hard cock to spring free.

Louis uncontrollably groaned low in his throat at the cool air of the room instantly surrounding his cock. He gulped and carefully shifted his position, hovering above with his weight supported by his knees to not let himself press against Harry’s crotch.

"Now you’re free too, Daddy!" Harry exclaimed, showing a wide grin. His hand lifted up again to sit at the dip in Louis’ back, his fingers slowly lowering towards his left bum cheek.

Louis bit his bottom lip and held his breath, already guessing what Harry planned to do. He could feel his skin heating up under Harry’s touch, the slow slide of his fingers making him cover with goosebumps. His cock throbbed more now that it was free, and he was sure he felt drops of pre-cum leak from the tip.

Keeping his eyes locked with Louis’, Harry moved his hand lower down to fully grasp his left cheek, making Louis gasp and moan at the small contact. He held back his smirk and let his fingers massage the sensitive skin, earning more uncontrolled moans.

"See, Daddy." Harry began, sounding innocent but playful. "You like when we play!" He added, kneading Louis’ cheek with his fingers stretched out.

Louis gulped again, finding it more difficult to ignore the tingling sensation inside of his stomach. He opened his mouth, ready to take control and move on from the situation, when he felt added pressure from the hand on his bum, giving him no choice but to drop on top of Harry’s body.

Letting out a slightly louder moan, Louis briefly closed his eyes, feeling the tingles only increasing. He blinked his eyes back open to see Harry staring up at him a smile on his face and a bright glint in his eyes.

"That’s better." Harry commented, keeping his hand on Louis’ cheek. He felt a rush of excitement spread throughout his body when he lifted his hips up again, this time to feel Louis’ bare cock press against his own.

"Oh, baby." Louis deeply moaned, dipping his head to fall to Harry’s shoulder. He felt his cock twitch with pleasure, making him give in and roll his hips against Harry’s crotch.

Harry continued to lift up, meeting Louis’ hips to match his movements. He could feel more arousal build up inside of him, his body enjoying how Louis’ cock repeatedly rubbed against his own.

"You’re such a good boy." Louis slowly moaned out, feeling his body shiver with the sudden pleasure that he felt. His right hand moved up along the bed to sit at Harry’s neck, his mouth leaving kisses on his shoulder to reach his ear. "Do you like making Daddy feel good?"

Harry quickly nodded his head, feeling more tingles from having Louis speaking right into his ear. He lifted his hand back up to grip Louis’ hair, his other still tightly holding his teddy bear close to him.

"My beautiful baby." Louis softly spoke, keeping up the steady rhythm of rolling his hips. He pressed more kisses to Harry’s neck while his fingers brushed at his hair, his body tingling with pleasure.

Harry tipped his head further back against the mattress, trying to contain the moans that uncontrollably left his mouth. “Harder, Daddy.” He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Louis instantly adding a slight force to the rolling of his hips, purposely rubbing their crotches with added pressure.

"Love making you feel like this." Louis quietly moaned out, kissing more on Harry’s shoulder. "Love making you feel so good. Do you like it, baby?" He asked, moving his lips back to Harry’s ear, still forcefully rolling his hips to cause an arousing sense of friction for them both. "Do you like how Daddy is making you feel?"

Nodding his head, Harry gasped and opened his eyes, feeling his cock twitch at the desperate pleasure. “I love it so much, Daddy.” He answered, letting out small whimpers.

Louis kissed beneath the lobe of Harry’s ear then lifted his head to look down at him. His hand lowered from Harry’s neck to slide down his body, reaching beneath his own to where his hard cock still rubbed against Harry’s. He kept their gazes locked as his hand closed around both his own and Harry’s cock, earning another gasp from Harry when he stroked them up and down.

"You’re so hard for me, kitten." Louis noted, keeping his eyes on Harry. His hand moved up and down at a fast pace, making them both each leak with beads of pre-cum.

Harry groaned low in his throat, feeling his entire body shiver with pleasure. His stomach tingled even more, and his muscles began to tighten, making the pleasing sensation much more intense for him. He bit his lip, repeatedly bucking his hips up in a desperate bid for more contact from Louis.

"Daddy." Harry breathlessly moaned. "Daddy, don’t stop. Feels so good. Please- please don’t stop." He desperately pleaded, feeling his built up arousal taking over his body. His hips bucked a final time and his head started to spin. "Oh, Daddy!"

Louis watched with excitement as Harry’s body jerked against the mattress, his hand still moving up and down until the last of Harry’s cum left the tip. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before moving his hand away, allowing Harry to regain his regular breathing.

Lifting up onto his knees, Louis took his cock into his hand to give himself quick strokes. He kept his eyes down on Harry, watching how he moved both of his hands back to his teddy bear to hold to his chest. He gave a small moan, bringing himself closer to his own orgasm.

"Can I have it on my face, Daddy?"

Louis felt a shiver run through his body at Harry’s words, only bringing him closer. He nodded his head and moved closer to kneel at Harry’s shoulder, unable to voice an answer. He gulped as Harry gave a wide smile to show his excitement, his hand lowering his teddy bear to his side.

"So close, baby." Louis moaned out his warning, feeling his stomach clench and his entire body covering with tingles. He moaned loud, already pointing the tip of his cock just above Harry’s chin, knowing he was becoming closer.

Moaning louder, Louis stroked faster on his cock until he reached his orgasm. He groaned with pleasure as he watched streaks of his cum hit against Harry’s chin and his right cheek, the white colour contrasting with the colour of Harry’s skin. He dropped his hand from his cock, his breathing heavy and uncontrolled.

"Thank you, Daddy." Harry politely spoke, keeping his eyes up at Louis. He lifted a hand to his cheek, letting his fingers touch the liquid on his skin. He giggled to himself before putting his finger into his mouth, tasting Louis on his tongue.

Louis watched in amazement as Harry wiped his face clean, his fingers going into his mouth each time. He glanced back over at the bag on the bed before moving on the mattress, retaking his previous position between Harry’s legs.

"How about we finish getting you changed now, baby?" Louis asked, warmly smiling down at Harry who nodded his head, giving a wide smile of his own.

Harry contently smiled while he watched Louis gently fasten a new nappy from the bag around his crotch, making sure it wasn’t too tight on his skin. He held his teddy bear close to his chest again, giving a soft giggle as Louis pulled a funny face once he was finished.

"There we go." Louis announced, glancing at the clean nappy before looking up at Harry. "Is that better, pumpkin?"

Harry quickly nodded his head, “Yes, thank you, Daddy.”

Louis smiled with love before he turned away to drop his hand into the bag, pulling something out before he stood up from the bed to place the bag on the floor. He climbed back on the bed to lay beside Harry, holding his hand open to hold a blue dummy close to Harry’s lips.

"Here you are, kitten." Louis softly spoke, guiding the teat of the dummy into Harry’s mouth. He smiled to himself as Harry gratefully sucked on the dummy almost immediately, before turning to nestle into Louis’ side.

It should be weird, Louis thought, hearing the sound of Harry sucking on a dummy whilst cuddling a soft toy to his chest. It should be weird that Harry liked whenever Louis changed his nappy or gently bathed him, making sure he was clean with his skin soft and smooth. It should be weird that they did this most times when they were alone in the privacy of their home; both of them enjoying it to the extent of not wanting to stop.

It should be weird, but somehow it wasn’t.


End file.
